


Cordell Walker Fights Satan

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Cordell Walker is overly obsessed with middle names, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Middle Names, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Walker fights Satan himself. (Inspired by some Walker season 17 speculation between me and my friend.)
Comments: 2





	Cordell Walker Fights Satan

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to my bff, Lemming, for inspiring this. You rock <3

“You’ve yeed your last haw,” Walker growled, clicking forward on his high heeled cowboy boots.

In front of the ranger stood his most devious adversary yet——Satan himself! The stakes were high, and the tension was palpable. Even the tumbleweeds dare not move. 

“Bold of you to assume I’ve ever yeed a haw!” Satan fired back. He pulled out a bazooka, because nothing——not even Walker (Texas ranger) could withstand a bazooka.

“Put down the bazooka!” Walker called, leaning dramatically against his Ford F-150, which was totally a badass car. (It was, no arguments!) “let’s settle this like men!”

Satan shrugged and tossed the bazooka aside. Eh, why not. He’d humor the guy.

Walker swapped his boring tan cowboy hat for his darker, more mysterious black cowboy hat. “Let us fight!”

Satan picked at a hangnail on his right hand. “Whenever you’re ready, dude.”

“Oh I’m ready,” Walker said, stepping away from his F-150. “But before I absolutely destroy you, I have one question.”

Satan looked up, eyebrows raised. 

“What’s your middle name?”

“Wat.”

“I’ll tell you mine!” Walker offered, drawing his gun with a mincing expression and a set jaw. 

“I really don’t care, man.”

“It’s Beauregard!”

“The faqu?”

**Author's Note:**

> That was a thing I wrote of my own volition. Golly gee. Roast me in the comments, lovelies <3


End file.
